<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Case Closed by Yurakaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028760">Case Closed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurakaz/pseuds/Yurakaz'>Yurakaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tekken (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, M/M, Police, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurakaz/pseuds/Yurakaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>8 years prior to the events of the 7th Iron Fitst tournament . Lei Wulong is assigned to work togheter with freshly promoted rookie detective Bryan Fury. Will they bring justice to the secret drug Circle in Hong Kong, or fail bitterly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryan Fury/Lei Wulong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hong Kong 09:30 am </p><p>Hong Kong Police Station</p><p>"Wulong could I speak to you?"the captain of the police force spoke to him in front of his office,opend the door and invited in his office. In front of the captains table where two chairs, a man was sitting on the one to the right side. The man had short white hair as if he had to cut it all off and it started to regrow,he wore blue white military pants. He was technicly shirtless, only wearing a a vest with "police" being titled on it ."Take a seat Detective Wulong". Lei silently obeyed . "You know you are a great cop , ace detective and what not.."Lei with a smug smile replied "That's nice to hear chie...."The captain cut him off mid sentence. "But you working alone ...which makes you slow,vulnerable and only useful to some extent! We cant just let our best cop do all the work for us" Lei slowly tried to open his mouth but rethought of saying anything. "So because of those little complaints, this guest is here!" The captain gave Bryan the signal to stand up."Fresh from the America and the frontline, meet Bryan Fury! He will be your new partner from now on!" Bryan turner to Lei and cheeked him out with his shining blue eyes. His face was scared for someone his age especially his left eye.His face got abit of disgust in it when glaring at Lei , as if he found a new competitor or rival that he mist beat. He still reached his hand out to a handshake and started to put a smile on his face "I'm Bryan" he said and looked Leindeep in the eyes .Lei did notice how judgemental Bryan looked at him before putting up all this friendliness. "I'm Lei Wulong !" He excepted Bryan's handshake and continued to talk . " It is nice to get some help around here! You know its..." "Yeah,yeah that's nice" the captain stood up from his chair and pointed at the door. "You both have patrol for the rest of the day and that's captain's orders so leave now" he waved at them . Bryan and Lei left the office going to the garage of the HQ to pick up the patrol car. While Bryan stood before the car door Lei started to look around his pockets"Oh no where is it?! Did I left them on my desk?! Oh no no..." Bryan looked Lri confused "Did you forgot the car keys?..." He said raising his eyebrow in confusion. "HA!HAHA YOU FELL FOR IT!" Lei started laughing while and pointing at Bryan with his left hand while his right hand holded the keys. "Ha...ha...ha." Bryan started to laugh with a sour face while Lei opend the car up. Both of them took their seats , buckled up their seat belts and Lei even put on cheesy sunglasses while he started the engine. " well it's our first time! You ready partner?!" Lei told him that excited in his face. "Yes yes I'm." Bryan replied coldly while Lei drove the car out of the garage to the open street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long car ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Bryan...would you mind telling me about yourself?" Lei asked Bryan while keeping his eyes on the street. The street was full of bystander ,food stands,tourist shops and street artist trying to make their daily salary. Bryan at first didnt notice anything what Le said silently staring out of the window. "What? I didnt notice you " Bryan looked at Lei with an almost forced face "Can you repeat yourself?" Bryan looked at Lei while only had eyes for the road. "I asked you to tell me about yourself!" Lei replied to Bryan's question. Back on the street the more and more cars started to cut each other off ,yell at at each other on different languages and started honk obnoxiously. "Well we have all the time in the world in the world now." Lei started to yawn and rub his face after saying that. Bryan looked at Lei silently and nooded " Well I was born and raised over in the States. I'm a former soldier who wanted to climb the career ladder up to the top ranks,yet I ended up being forced to go to the police school and after graduating i was emidietly shipped to here. My hobbies include collecting lighters, smoking and collecting..." Bryan realised how stupid the last thing on his list will sound so he kept his mouth shut. "Collecting what?!" Lei turned his head with a bad grin "oh you not gonna tell?" He jokingly said. "Nope, not in a million years! Anyway that's all about me, what about you super cop?" Bryan started at Lei with an interested face as if he was about to uncover dirty secrets out of spite, Lei raised his eyebrows and looked at his partner. He slowly removed his glasses in a cheesy."You want to know more about the legendary "Super Police"?! Well here is a quick run through over his life! Well I'm from here! Born and raised here in Hong Kong! My work is my life! I'm loved by almost everyone in this town!..except the evil doers...Hell your partner over here is already kasly in love you know!" Lei praised himself "With your job?"Bryan replied snarky while starting to use his hand as a fan. "No this man over here has nice and understanding girlfriend! You know how lucky that is finding someone in this line of duty? " Lei grinded in achievement real quick after thinking about it that Bryan probably never had time to find anyone he loved he quickly shut up and looked back at the street and realised it didnt made sense just staying around that street and talking. Bryan felt extremely akward and slightly enraged by Leis attitude , as if he tried to piss him off. "Okay enough talk, we need to get through this mess finally!" Bryan started to speak it out loud to himself and use his hand as fan. " I agree with you , sometimes these street are a pain in the ass! And also why dont you wear shirt, are you a exhibitionist?" He giggled to himself and hoped that this was lighten up the mood."Nope I'm only haven't adjusted to the climate yet and dont compare me to these<br/>perverts...anyway.."Bryan had a flash in his head if he met Lei before ."...Lei where you ever in the news or broadcasted?" Bryan asked his partner with a confused look." Well most of my successful cases are broadcasted! I'm almost famous around here you know!" Lei grinned teasingly at Bryan. " no I mean where you ever on international television? Like tournaments? Because when I was kid I was so much into Martial Arts, I kept around watching those old videos about that Iron Fist Tournament my dad I think had lying around . " " Oh that ! Yes I where in the Iron Fist Tournament 2. This was like 14 Years ago. Oh good times showing off my hoe fo you young people say "sick moves" was fun...even if my reasoning participating where not for the Misima Zaibatsu..." Bryan almost was a little shocked from finding out that his new partner was a participant of the Iron Fist Tournament. " How old are you even?!" Bryan asked him as if he was in panic. "I? I'm thirty nine years young." Lei replied happily . " you look so young I hardly thought you where older then twenty five geez..." Lei started to laugh " you know Bryan you will make a great partner! I really wanna see your detective skills in action !" Bryan felt flustered at Leis words but didnt wanted to return them. "Yeah yeah we will see how it goes!" A woman started to knock at the Bryan's window and started to speak to them through the closed window "you're the cops right?! I need your help! " Bryan opend the window and answered the panic in woman. " What's the emergency?" "I have been robbed!"...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two detectives stepped out of the vehicle and followed the woman to her store ,where she was greeted by an young man who was around eighteen years old, he had bondages all around his left elbow . A cut be seen slightly as well as a slight shade of red which indicated he was bleeding. " Hello ma'! Who are they?" "Oh my baby I brought those two detectives so you can tell them your story how you have defended yourself from those disgusting vigagelants ! " Lei interrupted the women talking to her son by questioning her first "So Ma'am what has been stolen?" The women replied to the officer " Well none of our products, only the money." " I see, now to you young man what did happen?" Bryan glared at the kids wound and noticed that the veins on the around his arm had a slight recoloring of his veins from blue to slight green. The kid looked at Lei and explained his version of the story " Well I was here ,looking out for my mom while she was buying food from the morning market . Thirty minuts after she left a man appeared. He was around 5'6 and wore all black , a black Jacket with black pants and biker gloves with a ski mask where there where only holes for the eyes and the mouth, so I couldn't see him. He had an pretty intense and violent voice . He took about a knife, yelled at me to open the cash register. I was so scared as if he was about to kill me! So I opend it up for him..." The boy started to have a frenzy as if he was targeted by someone. "After that he cut me in the elbow with a knive, I feel on the ground in pain and then I started to scream....he also told me no police or he would come again..." The boy looked ashamed as if he was about to cry. " Well thank you for the explanation!" Lei wrote all given infos down and closed his writing block and gave a warm smile to the family , while Bryan only stared at the boy with a judgemental face. Both men went to there vehicle to grab investigation tools. "There is something is weird about that kid..."Bryan said that while looking for his"Well he was in a frenzy after the attack." Lei replied to his partner. "I find something is sticky , it feels like hes lying or something..." Lei replied to him asking "Is your intuition tingling or?" "You could say that..." Bryan replied to Lei while putting on gloves and walking back in the store. He first investigated the cash register where he only found blood drains and a huge splash of blood in the corner of the register. While looking around he heard a crush sound as if stepped on glass. "Huh?" Bryan looked down and saw he stepped on glass and a vinegar like smell started to fill his nose. He looked down and saw some pieces of glass underneath his boot. "Lei I found something !" Lei Walker over to the register and looked at Bryan while the kid satered to shake frantically "Mom I think I need to go...like right now...like I think I left something in college." His mother looked at him and then replies "Wait till the policemen are finished with there work..." The boy freed himself out of his mother's arms and ran out of the store. Bryan emededietly pursuit him with a shocked Lei followed his partner.<br/>"Ok Bryan go after him I know a short cut!" Lei went left into back alley while Bryan still chased him. The boy was about to to turn left when he was caught by Lei. Bryan ran to that kid and ripped his bondages off , to reveal giant bluegreenish veins covering it. "So wanna tell us what that is? " Bryan looked at the kid knowing exactly was going on..."Pleas let me explain it to my mother first...." the kid begged the detectives to let him see his mom,both of the men agreed after hand cuffing him and started drag him to the store. "Why did you flee darling?" The mother asked her son while putting her hand on his arm. "Well I couldn't take the shock I still am on a trip probably...." the boy kept his voice more and more quiet."What you take drugs ?! You know you have a future to take care of and you waste it with drugs?! And not only that you use our goddamn money?!" The boy kept quite and looked down while his wound started to bleed again. "If you wont say anything then I will...Your son bought himself heroin,using the money in the register, from a dealer,got high,hurt himself in the process by slitting his elbow against the register and used the mess to make it look like a robbery!" Bryan told the speculation his partner and the concerned mother. The boy kept quit and still looked down. "You're under arrest for the usage and ownership of illegal substances! Every you say can and will be used against you in cord!" Lei said to the kid whilr he was draged to the police car. "We will take your son to further investigation. If you want you also can report him for theft ma'am" Fury told it to her while opening the backdoor so the kid can be put into custody of the back of the police car. Both detectives took their places in the car and drove to the HQ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the kid from the shop keeper was put into the interrogation room, Bryan and Lei stared at him through the see through mirror. " Well we know that he goes to a public College,his mother owns a hardware store,the dad died during work and no recordings of siblings. Hes a though not and probably still in the haze because of the drugs." The man who led the interrogation only could shake his head in disbelief ." Well we take over from here Lei and Fury!"An commissioner walked torwards the duo. "You two get back on patrol already my team takes over the interrogation part!"Lei replied with a nod and Bryan just followed him. Both went back to there car which they parked before the HQ and sat down."For someone's first day getting a scoop is so rare....lucky you!" Lei was smiling after putting his hands on the steering wheel. "By the way from where did you learn how heroin smells like?" Bryan started at Lei with an cold look, as if Lei just had committed an capital crime."Well where I come from ,this is an easy escape from the shit show they call life. You learn such things if you life in places like this. But anyway let's just focus on work." Bryan stared outside the window with a distant and unpleasant look." Well you arent in your hell home anymore so thumbs up partner!" Lei put his hand on Bryan's shoulder , Bryan felt a bit flustered over the act and had a lighter mood but still didnt smiled. "Anyway the job calls!" Lei started the engine and also the second round of patrol. Nothing interesting has happend, both Bryan and Lei ended their dutieby driving back to the HQ. "Ahh Bryan by the way where will you sleep for the night or for your stay in general?" Bryan scratched the back of his head and gave off a yawn. "Well comming here I was promised an apartment, but they haven't found anything ." Lei noded in understanding. They parked the police vehicle back at HQ and went to the office together. "So let's call it quits today !" Lei reached his hand to Bryan with a warm smile."Partner!" Bryan took his hand with a slight grin. "Till tommorow partner." They let of each other go. Lei took his private car and drove off to his appartment. Bryan went in the HQ and found out that the department couldn't find him an apartment so he was forced to sleep in the infirmary. In the infirmary he met a bunch of beaten criminals who either where on drugs or pretended to be beaten out of their senses. Bryan could barely fall asleep on the sickbed. Lei finally reached his apartment to be greeted by a slap on the cheek from his girlfriend,she was five centimeter smaller then him,had clear brown eyes and wore her hair middle short.. "YOU PIG!Do you know how I feel ? Do you know how much I'm scared that you get fucking killed out there?!" Lei rubbed his cheek and relocated his jaw . "You know what I do and you know how much I need to do this?" She opens her eyes wide and raises her arms. "OH you really need to do this?! You are doing such a great Job! Letting all being figured out by a newbie too! What a super cop you are!" "Well I didn't knew he was that good!" Lei replied hopelessly. "By the way you are 39 and you are still not interested in commitment. IM FUCKING DONE! If you wanna life a shitty life ruled by your work? Fine but without me!" She went in their bedroom,got out an bag and frantacly started to stuff it with her clothes and documents,Lei only watched silently in the doorframe. After finishing she ran torwards the main entrance but turned back on him. "I will be by my mother if you are interested..." she left the appartment with a bang closing the door. Lei just sat down on the sofa in disbelief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day on the Police HQ,Bryan who had barely any sleep because of the notices happening in the infirmary like the sobbing of other officer which ended up in the infirmary because of injuries on the job. Those men either ended up smuggling alcohol or probably pumping themselves with drugs like painkillers. Bryan had almost black eyelashes and a terrible urge yawn . He went to the break room to make himself a coffee, to only realize that the office was sadly put of paper cups , Bryan also couldn't use any of the normal cups because they had names written on them. He desperately wanted something that would give him a wake up kick. He even started to imagine him drinking coffee right out of the coffee machine , but that would have burn Mark's and would be unhygienic. So he walked to the bathroom , put on the cold water and drowned himself in it . He shakes his head like a wet dog, to only realizing he had been watched by some newbies who left the bathroom with a giggle. Bryan tried his hardest to just forget the short humiliation and banged his hand against the sink.<br/>"To hell with them...why must I be stuck in this hell with those unthankful... people!" Bryan left the bathroom and went to his newly assigned work desk. He was approached by a young guy with glasses ,pitch black hair and a simple stripped shirt , he was smilling and carried around a tablet. "It must be an honor of working togheter with the legendary super-police..." Bryan raised an eyebrow "and you are?" Bryan looked at the young man with a bitter look. "People call me the Computer man, but actual name is Jack...I'm Lei's assistant! I do all the paperwork while he fights crime and cleans the streets." Bryan only could rolled with his eyes of this display of fanboyism. "Oh by the way you're from America right? My parents adore American culture that's how I ended up with this name! I even heard that you're provisioned in Kickboxing..." "That's nice kid but you arent just here for chit chat,right?" Bryan cut off Jack midsentence. "Well yeah your bag are still standing in the waiting room to be picked up!" Bryan remembered that he left his bag with some spare clothes,his police uniform and his papers. Bryan rushed to the waiting room and picked up his stuff while being followed by Jack. "Well and I also have to inform you we cant afford any quarters for folk like you...forget that I said anything" Jack went off somewhere else without leaving a trace. "Folk like me?" Bryan thought to himself. "I'm stuck in hell...." Lei sat down on his desk slowly unpacking his things and laying them down on his desk. Meanwhile a Alarm rang in Leis appartment while the little sack of depression named Lei Wulong awoke from his 2 hour nap because he was busy mourning the loss of his girlfriend . He crawled in the kitchen to make himself a cup of of coffee and he also starred to slowly form a ponytail for his hair. He had no motivation to do anything but he also knew that the people depended on him , so he only hoped that the day was short and no one would cause any major trouble so he can just go back to mourning. Lei took his coffee with him and drove off to work. Arriving in the HQ ,Lei put on a fake smile and greeted everyone in the HQ with his partner Bryan being last. "Good Morning partner! Ready to fight some criiahmm" Lei yawned the last sentence out. Bryan raised his eyebrows . "Did you had an tanning accident or did someone not saw the wall?" Said Bryan mocking at Lei,while Lei looked irritated at Bryan. "What do you mean by that?" Bryan looked smugly at Lei and had a grin in his face. "Well your eyes are red like the one of a crackhead , your eyelids are black and you have a giant red mark on your face ugh and it's even handshaped..." Lei looked astonished at Bryan. "YES IT WAS AN ACCIDENT,IM FINE!" Bryan had a slight chuckle. "And how did you ended up in that accident?" Lei gave Bryan a deathstare but then calmed himself down again. "So are you ready partner?" Bryan replied at Lei abit frightened. "Yeah let's go...but you drive..." Lei yawned it out loud. Both picked up their car and drove off to patrol. "Why did you wanted me to drive ?" Bryan asked Lei rolling his eyes to him. "Because you have driving duty. Now pleas focus on the street." Lei put his head on the window as they drove off. Checking the main road they heard screams of a man. "WE ARE ALL DOOMED. THE WORLD IS BURNING AND WE CANT SEE IT!" The man was in the middle of the road harassing bystanders and throwing trash all over the place. Bryan and Lei emidietly left the car and walked over to the man. "What's this commotion all about?" Bryan asked the man. The man looked at the cops and then took a run for it. "HEY! WAIT!"Bryan yelled while running after the man. Lei just let out a yawn and went to an alleyway and climbed up some trash cans. Bryan still chased after the man with handcuffs ready. Lei appeared on the road before the vandal and blocked his way. The vandal crashed into the detective and Lei had plenty of time to handcuff the drugged man. "You're under arrest everything you say can and will be used against you in court...."he yawns out. "You....you...got him..."Bryan says with heavy breath while arriving by Lei. The man got placed him in the back of the car. "Wow that was faster then I thought...."Bryan said it Lei while Lei could barely keep an eye open. "Yeah but....it didn't had worked like if you weren't there." Lei replied to Bryan while keeping his head near the window. Both detectives brought the man to the HQ for interrogations. "Again with those damn junkies. He is also high out of his mind! Tells me about some goddamn fighting Tournament where a Dinosaur kills God or something..." The police Chief sighs. "Good Work you two! It's good to know that there is atleast someone as competent as our famous super cop." Bryan didnt knew how to respond so he just stood still while Lei rubbed his eyes. "Oh someone isnt in good shape?...'' The chief looked at Lei with raised eyebrows. Leis eyes opend wide and he crunched his theet. "Well it's because of our mourning routine sir! I think I went to far while training with Lei!" Bryan holder his head down. "Oh is that so...Wulong?!" Lei jumped up and shakes his head. "YES YES SIR!" The chief looked at them but then turned to the door. "Well pleas dont do it anymore if you end up out of shape...and now pleas leave this guy to me you still have like 6 hours of duty left..." Bryan and Lei left the interrogation room and went to their car. "Thank you so much Bryan!" Lei looked at Bryan happily while holding and shaking his hand. "Well partners have each others backs..." Bryan smiled at Lei. "Well to make up for this how about I invite you!" Lei announced it to Bryan. "For a drink?" Fury asked. "Well that too! But I have a room free and you dont have anywhere so..let's life by me while wait for your own appartment!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are joking right? Are you sleep depraved? Do you do drugs too? Hello answer me?" Bryan looked at Lei before starting the engine. "You heard me all right or do you like sleeping in the infirmary with Drunks and god who knows....and besides I have a room free anyway." Lei looked at the roof of the car the car with a distressed face. "Well I can't force you to come with me,just let me know when we're off duty..." Lei put his head in the back of the seat and closed his eyes. Bryan only looked at him and then turned his attention back on the street . "I will think about that offer..." Bryan looked at Lei and saw him laying in his seat with his right hand on his head . "Do you really wanna sit like this?" Bryan asked Lei looking down at him. "Yes! And now you will tell me that we can crash and get hurt. Yeah yeah...mom!" He dismissively waved at Bryan. Bryan had no words for Lei's behavior so he just started the engine and drove off. After another unexciting day both of them drove back to the HQ. "Well I invited you...soo you wanna go grab something to drink? Or are you too scared to deal with an party animal like me?!" Lei laughed out randomly to Bryan's dismay. "Well I much rather just go back to the station..." Bryan mumbled quietly out. "And sleep on that dirty couch and being judged for that? " Lei replied to a flustered Bryan who was looking ashamed aside. "Well something to drink wouldnt hurt...." Bryan replies to Lei in a slight frustrated tone. "Are you ready my dear partner? " Lei asked his gloomy looking partner. "Yes I'm!" Bryan replied while trying to smile at Lei. "Then let's go !!!" Lei started to walk in direction of the town with Bryan staying atleast a meter behind him and following his lead. Lei showed Bryan an old looking bar with decorations consisting of shields on which something has been written on chinesse, paper lanterns and a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. "We are here! My sacred place!" Lei smilled proudly while presenting it to his partner. "Well it looks like something..."Bryan told at to his overenthusiastic partner. "Well the product is that what counts and nothing else!" Lei sat down and started to speak his order to the elderly looking bartender. "One bowl of the hardest one too me and two beers for my new partner over there!" The bartender looked up to see that it was Lei one his most famous customers and a man he didnt knew yet. "Oh Lei haven't seen you here since a week ....who is that next to you?" The bartender asked Lei with his calm and old voice. "Well that's my new partner! Bryan Fury, freshly imported from America and already trained up to date!" Lei claps Bryan's slouder and laughs. "He...hello?" A slightly confused Bryan waved his hand to the bartender. "Aww come here I dont bite...haha!"The bartender replied with a big smile. Both Brayan and Lei sat down and double tabbed the stool next to him in an inviting manner and with a genuine smile. "One Beer for him and for me the usual pleas!" Lei happily stretched around with his arms as if he was having an wake up call. Bryan quietly sat down, took the mug of beer and took an heafty sip. Bryan gasped for air after the colded drink entered his mouth . "Finally something good came up on this day..." Bryan spouts out. "Ahh that's great Bryan, because the entire day it felt like you had something to say and couldn't figure out how to formulate it...but anyway I'm happy that you enjoy this." Lei replied to his partner after showing an bowl with an alcoholic beverage down his throat. "One more pleas!" Lei shouts out after finish the bowl whole while his partner only got trough half of his drink. Time flew by and both partners laughed and shared smiles. Lei who already was in a drunken state payed for the drinks , they said goodbye to the bar keeper and tried to walk home . But there was a huge problem Lei was drunk and out of control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>